


An Overdo Return

by 1Jemmagirl22



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alaric Saltzman Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Caroline Forbes, Caroline is Hope's stepmother, Caroline is team Mikaelson, F/M, Fix-It, I fix Jullie Plec's we must kill main charecters complex, Resurrection, i don't take 5x13 into cannon, klaroline endgame, post 2x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22
Summary: Post Legacies 2x16Caroline comes to town and solves Hope's magical sleep problem. bringing with her a few family members.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	An Overdo Return

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot i can only dream is cannon.

Caroline POV:

Caroline sighed as she entered the room. Alaric, Lizzie, Josie, MG, Jeremy, Matt, and Landon were all standing around an open coffin with Hope lying in it.

“Now what have you gotten yourselves into this time?”

The whole room turned to her. “Caroline.” Alaric said.

“Hello Ric. Mind telling me why my daughter turned evil, my daughters completed the merge and are both still alive, and Hope Mikaelson is in a magical sleep and yet none of you told me.”

Alaric, Jeremy, and Matt all looked slightly scared. “Care.” Matt tried she put her hand up giving him a look.

“Don’t even try it Matt. Lizzie called me. Now why has Hope been asleep for weeks? You do all remember her relative’s right. Freya thousand year old Mikaelson witch expert in sleeping spells, Kol witch encyclopedia incarnate, and Davina who had been resurrected by multiple evil forces tied to Hope’s past.”

“Um Mrs. Salvatore.” Mg said. “What are you doing here?”

Caroline snorted. “Don’t call me that MG. That’s not my name. And anyways I am here to insure a promise. Now. KOL!”

Kol sped into the room a giant smirk on his face. Jeremy instantly tensed. “Relax little Gilbert.” Kol smirked. “I have specific instructions not to harm you no matter how much I wish to. Now dearest sister where is my favorite niece.”

Caroline pointed to the coffin. “Davina.” Davina herself sped into the room. She raised an eyebrow at the shocked expressions. “What’d I miss?”

“Nothing my love. Would you mind waking Hope?”

Davina smiled. “Of course not Kol.” She walked up to the coffin and placed her hands onto Hope. A second later she shot up.

“Aunt Davina.” 

“Hi Hope.”

“Hope.” Landon ran over hugging her.

She slowly got out of the coffin and froze when she saw Caroline. “Caroline. What are you doing here?”

Caroline smiled. “Well I was on my way for you but when I discovered your predicament I saved you.”

Hope’s face lit up. “You found it. You actually found it.”

“You doubt me Hope.”

“Hope how exactly do you know Caroline?” Alaric asked.

Caroline smirked encouragingly. Hope sighed. “Caroline’s my step mother.”

Everyone’s mouths dropped open. Alaric looked enraged. “WHAT!”

“Oh calm down Ric. You really think I would let Klaus die without marrying him. Well anyways this has been fun but Freya, Bekah, and Marcel are flying in. Hope I’ll need you to bring them all back.”

“All?” she asked.

“Klaus, Hayley, and Elijah. All three. Now Kol brother grab what you need. Hope I’d get a jacket we’ll be performing it at the full moon.”

“Stop.” Alaric yelled. “I forbid you from bringing Klaus Mikaelson back from the dead.”

“Sorry Mr. Saltzman. You don’t have a choice.” Hope smirked. “You try and stop me I will hurt you. My parents and uncle will be back. And I wouldn’t try and stop Caroline either.”

“By Ric.” Caroline said. “Girls feel free to visit me in Paris I’ll be there for a few months.”

&

It took Freya, Davina, and Hope to complete the ritual and once it was done Klaus, Hayley, and Elijah were all standing in the clearing.

Hayley ran for Hope. Elijah ran for Rebekah. And Klaus ran for Caroline.

“Love.” He let out. “I saw everything. I saw what you did.”

She smiled. “You said last love. I wanted you to keep your promise. Always and Forever.”


End file.
